Mine
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Godric gives Eric one year, one year to find him a reason to live, and Eric know just how to make his maker happy for eternity...Godric/OC Quick one-shot please review :)


I own nothing except Lucy

Godric's Pov

After my near miss at my attempted suicide my son convinced me to give it another year and if he can find nothing to live for within that time he shall let me continue with my plans as I left them. As I was threw with being a sheriff the position was handed over to Isabel, thankfully she would make an amazing leader. I then moved with Eric to Shreveport to live with him and try to solve what to do about the queen forcing Eric to sell vampire blood, admittedly this problem was one that could kill him and it was the main factor that made me stay until she was dethroned. It wouldn't be long as I had heard other vampires from meetings that the AVL was planning against her as we spoke as she had been proven to corrupt the vampires and trail them for uncommitted crimes not to mention they had her for selling secrets about the AVL to the fellowship of the sun. One of the reasons that I had agreed a year to convince me I have something to live for.

Presently my son had requested I set with him to keep the throngs of people entertained like he did one a grand throne, he had one made for me with elaborate designs in mahogany, it was lovely and the tribal patterns reminded me of my youth.

I looked bored at the people as they strived to gain our attention when I saw a single person, she was gorgeous and so unique. She was deathly white with hair like white silk, and deep red eyes framed in pure white lashes that brushed her cheeks. She had high cheekbones and puffed lips as though she were in deep thought. As I watched her my head tilted as a faint frown marred my perfect features, she was wearing a neat and respectful skirt that ended just above her thin knees, it was deep red like her eyes and was tight around her waist before flowing out like a delicate wave, her black tights just made her look paler as did her black top. Her top was a black of shoulder top that fell to her wrists, she was most likely the most covered person here.

Hearing my son mutter to Pam I snapped my gaze to him as he smirked back.

"Her names Lucy, she's been coming here since the club opened and she comes every night, never drinks, never goes home with anyone just comes and watches people. Sometimes she draws in a small book that fits in her bag but other than that…would you like to meet her? I assure you she's lovely" He spoke softly looking at her, looking over I saw Pam and Lucy embrace in a hug. Raising my eyebrow I watched as the well known human hater was willingly hugging a human, and smiling!

"I would love to, bu-" He simply smirked and before I could finish my sentence Pam had started bringing a confused girl behind her.

"Lucy, long time no see. I would like to introduce you to Godric, he's my maker. Godric I would like you to meet Lucy" Eric said grinning as Lucy smiled politely to Godric who gently returned the gesture before offering her to sit with them to which she agreed.

"Thankyou, I must say it is lovely to meet you Godric. Eric has told me many things of you." She said grinning a grin which I am most certain she obtained it from Eric who currently held the same grin.

"Well that surprises me, he usually won't mention me unless the person is somebody he greatly trusts" I replied after a moment of shock, this girl must mean a lot to him if he has spoken and not tasted or even bedded her.

Grinning she replied, "Well I assure you he has told me many things which I am sure will give us a chance for the most amusing conversations." She said as I shot my son a glare as he chuckled deeply before turning his gaze into the crowds of people, who at the moment were no more of a blur to me. This woman had made my beast stir after 200 years and made my chest ache. I looked on and knew then that this pull, this nervousness this need to be near her, at least see her it was from long ago. She was my mate, my reason for living and by the smug grin on my sons face he knew it.

She was mine and mine alone and by the hesitant smile this meant she knew, my mate, my reason to live.

The End Quick 20 minute one-shot. If I get reviews I may continue it but I cant really think any further then this but I may get a few ideas :)


End file.
